


她上辈子拯救了银河系

by drunkarddelphi



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkarddelphi/pseuds/drunkarddelphi
Kudos: 2





	她上辈子拯救了银河系

Doctor路过Donna家楼下，就坐在楼下的长椅上看了会儿风景。不远处的椅子上两个看起来和Donna年龄差不多大的女人叽叽喳喳的在聊天。  
“你知道吗？楼下那个Donna最近又中奖了，虽然只是500磅，但是这已经是这个月第三次了。”穿红衣服的女人的声音直直钻进Doctor的耳朵。Doctor对咖喱星发誓，是那两个人声音太大再加上自己听力太好，才不是故意要听。  
“而且她老公对她超级好，做饭也好吃，每个周末都会带她和孩子出去玩。”黄色衣服的女人发型太抢眼，让Doctor忍不住多看了两眼。  
“你知道吗？她的孩子在学校也是表现一级棒。太完美了，如果我儿子也这么棒就好啦。”  
“她这辈子这么幸运一定是上辈子拯救了银河系。你？别做梦了，快回家做饭。我女儿马上就回来了，我走了。”  
两个女人结束了下午闲聊，各自回家。Doctor看了看天小声说了句“她拯救的是全宇宙”。


End file.
